


Solo para mí

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Death, Español | Spanish, F/M, Heterosexuality, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pudo haber mas mujeres en tu vida, y estoy segura que no seras el último en la mía, pero tú... eres solo para mí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo para mí

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue de los primeros que escribí. Era joven e inexperta pero aun así, a pesar de los fallos que puede tener, quise conservarlo tal cual.

**_ Solo Para Mí _ **

 

Esta no es la típica historia de un par de enamorados que se conocen un cálido día de verano, yo no soy ninguna doncella en apuros y tú estás lejos de ser mi príncipe azul.

Estamos nuevamente frente a frente  tengo ante mí a un ser sin vida, a lo que queda de ti. Tu cuerpo debe estar helado aunque no creo que tengas frio sería estúpido creer eso, me pregunto si en realidad estarás descansando en paz, si tu alma abra sucumbido ante la muerte y por primera vez te hallas doblegado ante algo se supondría que tendría que pasar eso pero tratándose de ti lo dudo. A donde te abras ido al cielo o al infierno, serás un ángel o un demonio, conociendo de antemano tu carácter, tus gustos y sabiendo tu forma de ser tal vez seas una especie de combinación de ambos. Siempre me pareció contrastante e increíble la forma en que te imponías ante todos, desde a un jefe de la mafia hasta el peor asesino de la historia para que luego de esto simplemente abrieras una barra de chocolate y la comenzaras a degustar cual pequeño niño sin ninguna preocupación; todas  tus manías eran fascinantes.

La primera vez que te ví no pude evitar pensar que eras como un niño, tal vez exageré con tal afirmación pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando te ví; apenas salías de la adolescencia quizá  teníamos casi la misma estatura pero podía jurar que acababas de dar el estirón, aun tenias pequeñas marcas de acné y debido a tu apariencia te creía un inexperto de la vida por eso te catalogue así, aunque después yo misma me desmentiría ya que de niño no tenias nada, no solo ya no conservabas una sonrisa angelical o la inocencia que hay en los ojos de un infante si no que también parecías lleno de rencor, lleno de odio, tenias el alma envenenada para ser tan joven y aunque desconozco absolutamente tu pasado o casi todo de este se que  fueron las circunstancias a las que te enfrentaste las que te obligaron a madurar antes de tiempo.

Recuerdo cuando te conocí ese día marco mi destino, fue el antes y el después de mi vida. Puedo definirlo de dos formas una muy distinta a la otra; la primera es que fue mi perdición, el día que me consagré a esta; ese día caí a un abismo de locura y delirio tan profundo del cual aun no he logrado escapar de todas formas no es que quisiera hacerlo y la segunda manera de describirlo es que fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, el momento en el que una nueva yo nació y cualquier rastro de cordura que había en mi mente la perdí, deje sucumbirme ante los tus encantos, me deje rodear por los  brazos de un chico, un mafioso, un asesino, un alma en pena… una víctima. Todas estas personalidades podrían asignarse a personas diferentes pero yo se que todas estas te conforman a ti.

Gracias a todo esto me sentía una pedófila o me convertí en una, no pude resistirme ante tu piel, ante tus besos, tus caricias, la lujuria llego a mi vestida de cuero negro; la primera vez que me vi reflejada en tus ojos tan profundos y azules como el mar supe de alguna forma que ya no había marcha atrás. Aunque nuestra relación no solo fue caer ante las garras de asmodeus ni solo dejarse sucumbir ante el placer de la carne y olvidar los prejuicios que una relación como esa traía y los conflictos por los que estábamos rodeados ya que el escenario no era el más adecuado para un par de amantes desenfrenados; nuestra relación iba mas allá de eso no solo era poseer y pasársela bien debajo de las sabanas, no puedo decir que tu sentías lo mismo por mí que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero yo si llegue a sentir algo por ti, al principio creí que se trataba de una especie de cariño que nació al pasar tiempo a tu lado pero fue algo que no pude seguir sosteniendo, no solo te tenía cariño, era algo más fuerte que eso; “amistad” esa fue mi segunda opción  sin embrago para esto esa palabra se quedaba chica, lo que significaba esa palabra, no era la opción correcta; en uno de mis momentos de locura surgió la opción de llamarlo “instinto maternal” pero yo misma me reí de eso, una mujer no hace las cosas que nosotros hacíamos con alguien que ve como a un hijo, eso cruzaría el límite de pervertido. Sabes después de todas esas conclusiones que en algunas ocasiones rayaban en lo estúpido me permití ver mi realidad, la cual me oculte tal vez por el miedo de aceptar la verdad ya que no era fácil de reconocer, pero hoy me es tan fácil admitirlo: te amaba Mello.

Me enamore de ti, y por eso puse muchas cosas en riesgo: mi trabajo, mi carrera, mi credibilidad, y la confianza de mis compañeros y de tu némesis.  Yo servía a tu autoproclamado rival, pero en las sombras te ayudaba a ti, ambos tenían el mismo objetivo y mi consuelo para de alguna forma dejar atrás mi remordimiento de traición era que tal vez con eso apresuraría las cosas y Kira estaría más pronto tras las rejas. Así como tú tenias tus propios motivos yo tenía los míos para querer a ese ser despreciable tras las rejas; cuando yo te pregunte el porqué hacías todo eso,  tu respuesta fue por hacer justicia y entre líneas dijiste “para demostrar a Near que soy mejor que él”, no dudo que esas fueran rezones de peso pero también no solo era para demostrarle a Near tu superioridad sino también para que tu también pudieses dejar de sentirte inferior, para superarte a ti mismo y que tu creyeras que eras superior, la primera persona y la única que te importaba convencer de eso, eras tú mismo.

Y ahora que lo medito jamás supe nada de tu vida por lo menos nada relevante ni siquiera sabía tu verdadero nombre, no se ni de donde provienes, donde naciste, a que escuela fuiste u otras cosas sin sentido y sin la mas mínima importancia pero no dejan de ser básicas y que siempre preguntas al conocer a cualquier persona, aunque no debe sorprenderme no saberlo,  tú no eres cualquiera.

Se que esta ha sido una visita muy larga y aunque ya allá pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi por ultima vez, desde que supe que estabas dentro de aquella iglesia y que esa seria la ultima vez en la cual te tendría tan cerca aun no he encontrando resignación, todavía no me acostumbro a tu ausencia porque aunque fue poco el tiempo que compartimos todavía no olvido tu mirada, tus pupilas, tu rostro, tu cuerpo o cuando me llamabas a deshoras preguntándome algún avance sobre la investigación, simplemente no puedo  acostumbrarme a tu ausencia. Jamás volveré a entregarme a un hombre como lo hice contigo ya que siempre seré tuya y tú… serás solo para mí. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado :3


End file.
